The Batman Strikes! (2015 film)
The Batman Strikes! is a 2015 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is intended to be the second installment of the DC Extended Universe. The film is drected by Zach Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan, Geoff Johns, and Deborah Synder. In the film, Batman battlines the Joker while battling the crime boss, Black Mask. The film start in threaters in June 26, 2015. Synopsis After the death of his parents when he was young, Bruce Wayne decides to become a hero of his hometown, Gotham City. When it's being run by criminals, he strikes at the heart of criminals as the Batman. Then, he finds himself battling two villains: the clown criminal, Joker and the crime boss, known as the Black Mask. Plot As three robbers escape with money, one of them says that Batman would show up, and another told him that Batman is a myth, and he is not real. However, Batman arrives and battles the three robbers. After defeating the three robbers, Batman arrives to the place where his parents were killed where he leaves a flower behind. The next day, multimillionaire Bruce Wayne wake ups to see that the newspaper said: "Batman's Strikes Once Again!". Then, he watches the news where he sees Commissioner James Gordon that he tells anyone that its time for Gotham PD to think outside of the box where Bruce thinks that Batman is ready to help out the Gotham City Police Department due to that he has saved Gotham for half a year. However, Captain Gilliam B. Loeb refuse to believe that Batman would help the Gotham Police due to fact that Gilliam think Batman is a vigilante and thinks that Gotham has no room for vigilantes where Gordon tells him that Batman is no longer a vigilante anymore. Later that night, a man returns home to tells his wife, Jeannie that he failed to be a stand-up comedian after he quit his job at the Ace Chemical Factory, he thinks himself as a failure who doesn't want to live. Meanwhile, Batman breaks into the hideout of the crime boss known as the Black Mask who he sent in every of his henchman to beats him, Batman nearly beats all of Black Mask's 39 henchmen where he is about to defeat the last four, the Gotham PD arrives to help Batman where James tells Batman that they got him back where he about to battles Black Mask who happens to escape, Batman calls in the Batmobile to hunt down Black Mask Jeannie driving her car, she was caught in a car accident during Batman racing down Black Mash who kills Jeannie, the man mistakenly blames Batman for her wife's death where Black Mask escapes where Gilliam tells Gordon about Batman become an ally for the Gotham PD, Batman returns to the Batcave to think of what he does in his life where his butler, Alfred Pennyworth told him that he would continue being Batman and stop the Black Mask's terrors, once and for all. Meanwhile, the man wanted Batman's death for "killing" his wife where he was found by the Black Mask, he gives him a red hood where he sent him and three robbers to rob the place where he was formerly worked at: the Ace Chemical Factory, where the man plotting of revenge on Batman. Then, the Red Hood and the three arrives at the factory where they being attacked by Batman, Red Hood was about to pull his helmet where he was about to tells Batman that he kills his wife. However, he slips into the chemical pit. more coming soon... Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Jeffery Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Jared Joto as Joker *TBA as Jeannie *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *TBA as Dr. Thomas Elliot *TBA as Barbara Gordon *TBA as Detective Harvey Bullock *TBA as Vicki Vale *Willem DaFoe as Ramon Sionis/Black Mask *TBA as Joe Chill *Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Reception Rotten Tomatoes give the movie 89%. Sequels *The Batman Strikes! 2 *The Batman Strikes! 3 *The Batman Strikes! 4 *The Batman Strikes! 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Films Category:2015 Category:2015 films